playful_kissfandomcom-20200213-history
Playful Kiss Wiki
Background Playful Kiss (also known as Mischievous Kiss) is a South-Korean romantic-comedy television series. It aired in September and October of 2010. It has since received considerable international interest, eventually leading to a mini series that aired via Youtube. Plot Synopsis The series focuses on a clumsy and accident-prone high school student, Oh Ha-ni (Jung So-min) who is hopelessly in love with the school's top student, Baek Seung-jo (Kim Hyung-joong) who is both handsome and a natural genius. Ha-ni ultimately decides to confess her feeling s to Seung-jo throught a letter, a plan that fails miserably; Seung-jo having returned the letter with the mistakes corrected and graded like an exam paper. Seung-jo then goes on to proclaim that he despises stupid girls, leaving Ha-ni embarrassed. Following these events, a minor earthquake strikes destroying Ha-ni's family's newly-built (however poorly-built) home. Ironically, their house is the only one to have collapsed, leaving them homeless. Oh Ki-dong (Kang Nam-gil) - Ha-ni's father, is contacted by his old friend Baek Soo-chang (Oh Kyung-soo) who offers to let them live with him and his family while their house is being rebuilt. They accept the offer and prepare to move in with Baek Soo-chang. Meanwhile at school, Oh Ha-ni confronts Baek Seung-Jo for his arrogance and cold attitude. She claims that she doesn't ever want to receive help from him. In a surprising turn of events, Ha-ni learns upon arrival at their temporary residence that Baek Soo-chang is none other than Seung-jo's father. The pair have no other choice than to put up with each while living under the same roof. Seung-jo's younger brother, Baek Eun-jo (Choi Wong-ho) also expresses an obvious dislike for Ha-ni, while their mother Hwang Geum-hee (Jung Hye-young) adores her and treats Ha-ni as if she were her own daughter. Ha-ni's feelings for Seung-jo are rekindled as the pair eventually come to accept each other. Seung-jo's mother continually acts as a matchmaker, aiming get Ha-ni and Seung-jo together as a couple. Ha-ni manages to blackmail Seung-jo into tutoring her to lift her grades (thanks to an embarrassing childhood photo of Seung-jo given to Ha-ni by his mother). He reluctantly agrees and as the rankings are revealed, Baek Seung-jo is once again at the top, however Oh Ha-ni is now ranked in the top fifty (ranked in the fiftieth place). As their high school year continues, Seung-jo comes to enjoy Ha-ni's company, her antics having allowed him to experience things he never imagined he would. Ha-ni's feelings for Seung-jo continue to strengthen, while his grow for Ha-ni. He becomes more civil towards her and begins to reveal a more caring side to him. Despite this, he still hasn't reached an understanding of his feelings, and somewhat refuses to accept them. Several dramatic events lead to Ha-ni proclaiming in front of their senior class that she no longer has feelings for Seung-jo, something that appears to slightly concern him. He forces her outside where he confronts her as she reveals her desire (false desire, that is) to forget him, and kisses her. Ha-ni still harbours secret feelings for Seung-jo. Despite having numerous options to attend a more esteemed university, Seung-jo decides to attend the same university as Ha-ni. Seung-jo and Ha-ni have moved on from high school, now attending Parang University. There, Seung-jo becomes aquainted with Yoon Hae-ra (Lee Si-young), a genius on similar terms with himself. Seung-jo and Hae-ra become closer, with Hae-ra steadily falling in love with him. Also, Bong Joon-Gu (Lee Tae-sung), a previous classmate of Ha-ni, is desperate to make his feelings towards her known. However, Ha-ni's feelings for Seung-jo still remain unrequited, despite the obvious friendship growing between him and Hae-ra. After Baek Soo-chang experiences are minor heart attack, Seung-jo is left to manage his father's collapsing gaming company while he recuperates. He gives a good impression on the investor of the company who arranges for Seung-jo to meet his granddaughter at an arranged marriage meeting. His granddaughter turns out to be none other than Hae-ra. Ha-ni slowly loses hope in the possibility of Seung-jo ever falling for her. Joon-Gu also works to impress Ha-ni, and even takes it that one step further by proposing to Ha-ni. She is yet to give him an answer, however, news of this reaches Seung-jo who appears to shaken at this, and more confused about where his heart lies. Having heard of the arranged marriage meeting between Seung-jo and Hae-ra, Ha-ni and her father decide to move out so as not to get in the way, despite Soo-chang's and Geum-hee's urges for them to stay. Ha-ni meets with Joon-Gu at her father's noodle restaurant, where she still cannot bring herself to accept his proposal. The situation becomes awkward as Joon-Gu tries to pull a move on Ha-ni, resulting in her leaving the restaurant in a rush. Ha-ni continues home in the rain, where along the way, she finds Seung-jo waiting for her with an umbrella. He walks her home and attempts to pry out the answer she gave to Joon-Gu's marriage proposal. Ha-ni refuses to tell him, saying that it doesn't concern him. This leads to an argument ensuing between the two of them, which results in the revelation of their true feelings for each other. Ha-ni admits her inability to like anyone else except Seung-jo, as well as her frustration at the fact that he ''doesn't ''feel the same way as her. Seung-jo interrupts Ha-ni by suddenly kissing her, finally accepting the fact that he does reciprocate her feelings, and declares that she cannot like any other guy. This initiates a formal relationship between the two. They return home where Seung-jo expresses his desire to marry Ha-ni after graduation, much to the delight of the adults. Hae-ra and Joon-Gu learn of the engagement and come to accept the relationship between Ha-ni and Seung-jo, but not without heartbreak. Both of them begin to hint feelings for other people, however are reluctant to admit it. Hae-ra becomes closer to Wang Kyung-soo (Choi Sung-gook), another university student who is infatuated by her. Joon-Gu, in the meantime, has to deal with Chris, an English-Korean girl, who has developed a serious crush on him. Thanks to the work of Seung-jo's mother, Ha-ni and Seung-jo are married earlier than expected. While on their honeymoon, they encounter another newlywed couple. The woman makes obvious advances towards Seung-jo, much to Ha-ni's distress. The woman fakes an injury, in order to lure Seung-jo to her (him having mentioned that he is studying medicine). Ha-ni expresses her refusal of the woman's inappropriate behaviour and runs away. While the woman's husband leaves to find Ha-ni, the woman reveals her true intentions to Seung-jo, who immediately rejects her. Seung-jo then goes off to find Ha-ni and the two of them reconcile. Having returned from their honeymoon, Ha-ni decides to swap majors to nursing, in order to help out with Seung-jo's work (when he becomes a doctor). Also, Kyung-soo must leave to do military service and finally confesses to Hae-ra, who expresses some reciprocation of his feelings and fondness for him. As thanks for Ha-ni's advice, Kyung-soo forces his roommate, who is a nursing student, to join him in the army, leaving an available position in the course for Ha-ni. Ha-ni studies hard in order to pass the test for her new major, motivated with the promise of a Christmas date with Seung-jo if she passes. Ha-ni fails the practical test of giving CPR and gives up. Seung-jo cheers her up by promising a Christmas dinner date to make up for the fact that she didn't pass. While on the way to their date, Ha-ni witnesses an accident, and despite knowing the consequences should anything go wrong, she performs CPR on the casualty. She is successful and accompanies her to the hospital, where she is commended for her efforts. Having completely forgotten about her date with Seung-jo, she rushes to the restaurant, where they are just about to close up. She leaves disappointed, only to find Seung-jo waiting for her at the back. Touched, she runs up and hugs him and they leave together. Meanwhile, Chris leaves to return to England, having been heartbroken by Joon-gu who rejected her still having not gotten over Ha-ni. Joon-gu realises that he does like Chris and rushes to the airport, where he believes she has already left. He finds her, and she expresses that she wasn't able to leave without a heavy heart. He invites her back to the noodle restaurant to eat her favourite dish and she kisses him on the cheek. Seung-jo and Ha-ni drive to a park and sit in the car, where Seung-jo commends her on her efforts of helping during the accident. She expresses her desire to reapply for the nursing position. A normally hidden affection for Ha-ni is openly visible by Seung-jo and they kiss. The series ends revealing the fates of the other characters; Chris is working with Joon-gu in his own restaurant where his feelings for her are evident; Eun-jo (Seung-jo's brother) is offered a love letter from a girl in a simliar way that Ha-ni confessed to Seung-jo; Hae-ra is seen visiting Kyung-soo in the army; Hwang Geum-hee, Baek Soo-chang and Oh Ki-dong are seen holidaying together; and Seung-jo finally tells Ha-ni he loves her.